For Love For War
by Midori-Amarylis
Summary: A shortened Chapter 4 is up. Sorry for the delay. The first battle is rising on the horizon, and plans are being set in motion. We'll only have to wait to see how the day will dawn.
1. For love, she would fight

Okay, first off, I don't own these characters. They're just fun to play with. So if you try suing me all you'll get are the tuition bills of a poor college student..  
  
Second, this fic is a dare/request made by one of my friends in order to pair up certain characters that may not exactly be expected. So, wait a moment (grabs a bucket of water and a fire extinguisher) LET THE FLAMES COME! ^_^V Ok I'm ready now! If you like it leave a comment, if you hate it leave a comment. I can't improve if I don't know what people like and don't like!  
  
  
  
In a quiet room, deep within the confines of a fortress, two men sit at a map-covered table, immersed in their conversation while the sweet music of a flute fills the room. The young woman knows they do not hear her music but still she plays, for her sake and not their own. The music is warm and comforting, serving to hold back the anxieties of coming war.  
  
Normalcy was no longer the rule of this fortified city. News had been pouring in for weeks about the advancing of the Wei Army, setting in motion efforts to increase the city's fortifications and attempts to end the war before it ever began. Emissaries were sent to the Wei, only to come back dead, if they came back at all. In desperation, the young lady's husband and her lord, his father, sent requests of aid to the Shu and the Wu armies, as of yet there has been no response, all the while the Wei draw steadily closer.  
  
Eventually the young woman's music began to fade to silence as her thoughts sank deeper into turmoil. She had already made her decision to follow her husband into battle when the time came. After all he needed someone to cover his fool behind, and who better than his wife? A smile crossed her lips at the thought, they really were the perfect team each complimenting the strengths of the other, whether on the battlefield or in conference. She only hoped that this battle would not be their last. With the Wei approaching, led by the ruthless Cao Cao and no word from their allies, Yejun was hopelessly outnumbered.  
  
A door crashed open, knocking Zhen Ji out of her silent musings and ending the conversation between Yuan Shao and his son Yuan Xi.  
  
"My Lord!" a messenger ran in, still covered by the dust of the road. "We've received word that Wei's vanguard has begun its advance!"  
  
Yuan Shao stood and began to pace back and forth in front of the large map detailing his kingdom and it's borders. "Mobilize the border guard. Send them to delay Wei for as long as possible."  
  
The man knelt before his lord, shaking with either grief or perhaps fear for his life. "I.I.I'm sorry m'lord but..but, our outlying forces have already fallen to Cao Cao and refugees have begun to flood all of the incoming roads."  
  
"I see." Lord Yuan Shao fell silent, staring down at the map before him.  
  
"Father! We must do something we cannot just sit here and wait for the Wei to crush us within our own walls! The Wei Army is only a week's march from our gates! We must stop him before he reaches the river or by then all will be lost!" Yuan Xi paced restlessly the width and berth of the council room, pounding his fist into his open hand as he went.  
  
The young woman swallowed a sigh of despair, laying a calming hand upon her husband's shoulder. War truly had come. For love, she would fight, for war had come. 


	2. Music in the moon light

Hello all, I'm back again. Yes this will hopefully be an ongoing project ^_^ Like I said last time this project is dare/request that a friend of mine made. So, some people may find the possible pairings distasteful. (Especially since I'm sort of following the scant history I've found on The Three Kingdoms, but putting my own twist on things.) But in the end I hope you, my readers, can get past the tweaking and enjoy the story for what it is.  
  
Okay, now for this chapter.. There is quite a bit more humor and mushy stuff in this chapter. Please excuse some of my more liberal use of comedy. I'm not as good at impregnating a story with humor as many of the authors I admire are. In the end I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  
  
And I still don't own any of these characters. They're just fun to play with!  
  
Hope you enjoy, and here's the story.  
  
  
  
The Wu army was on the march. Three weeks earlier Lord Sun Quan had received word from Yuan Shao of Yejun, requesting his aid against the advancing forces of Cao Cao and the Wei army. Sun Quan had sent his messengers to Yejun guaranteeing them that Wu would fight with them, but as time wore on he began to fear that his messengers never reached Yuan Shao.  
  
Over the past few days, the army's outriders had begun bringing back reports of spotting spies sent by the Wei army. Sun Quan began to fear that his messengers and those of Yuan Shao wouldn't be returning anytime soon.  
  
In preparation, Sun Quan split his forces between land and sea in order to take Wei from both sides and crush him between the hammer and anvil. He sent Gan Ning to lead his fleet and relied on the expertise of Lu Xun and Zhou Yu to lead his ground forces. Of course, no matter how he tried he could not keep his sister from joining the campaign, which is why Sun Shang Xiang no rode between himself and Lu Xun while discussing the upcoming battle.  
  
"So, Brother have you decided to let me lead the navy into this battle with Cao Cao or are you still being stubborn?" Sun Shang Xiang asked, riding casually between Lu Xun and Sun Quan.  
  
"I decided already. You will stay with me and the rest of the main force, it is safer for you here with us. Besides, who better to lead our fleet than the Pirate himself?" nods to himself as he rides. "Xun, Yu, and I all feel that this is the best course of action. You have no experience at sea and your skills are better suited on land with the rest of the army and this is the last word on this matter." With that Sun Quan road head, leaving Xun and Yu to deal with the fuming Xiang.  
  
For a time she sat there muttering evilly to herself, both Xun and Yu were to afraid to try and say anything to each other much less to her. They've learned from previous occasions not to bother Xiang. Sure, a marauding band of killer bandits with elephant troops with exploding wigs of death was scary, but it was nothing compared to Xiang. They'd even thought of trying to convince Sun Quan to send her to Cao Cao as a gift, but he wouldn't do it, always said to was much to cruel of a way to die, Yu and Xun had to agree with him there.  
  
Occasionally, while they rode behind her, Xun and Yu would catch snippets of her mutterings, usually they had something to do with pouring miso soup and rice into Sun Quan's sleeping roll and something else about dyeing Gan Ning's hair pink by slipping cherries into his soap. Then and there they made yet another pact never to make Xiang mad, the consequences were just too scary to imagine.  
  
For the rest of the day and partially into the night the army marched before making camp, and this was the way it was for the remainder of the week before reaching the city of Yejun. As luck would have it they arrived before the Wei's force, however Gan Ning was still far at sea, hopefully he would arrive in time. If not, the outlook was not at all promising.  
  
  
  
White spray flew across the bow as the ship cut through the waves, as leader of the fleet Gan Ning had chosen the fleet's lead ship as his command post, from here he had an unobstructed view of the ocean, and she was gorgeous. It has been many years since he had called the sea his mistress, but it had been worth it. Huang Zu had tried to tame him and died for that transgression. But Sun Quan was a different man, he was truly a great leader, always willing to listen to the council of his officers and even to his sister's council. For that he was grateful, and loyal which was why he was out at sea now.  
  
Though the sea was his first love, being amongst Sun Quan's officers gave Gan Ning a new love, Xiang, Sun Quan's sister. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of her and he was glad to be alone on deck so none saw the blush rise to his cheeks. (Oh well if anyone saw it he'd write it off as windburn, yeah that's it.) To him she was perfect, beauty with out compare, and a born soldier. Though he could never get close to her, every time he tried he ended up harassed by her handmaids. Some women just should not be given weapons! He shook his head, thanks to them Xiang probably thought his was a pervert. He'd have to find a way to fix that, maybe this battle was the key, if he could prove to her that he was worthy maybe she'd call her pack of blood thirsty man hating maids off.  
  
"Like that would ever happen," he laughed to himself, and continued staring out at the sea, his thoughts shifting to the upcoming battle. If the wind did not pick up soon it may be too late for him to show off to his ladylove.  
  
Back again with in the protected walls of Yejun, more preparations were being made for the oncoming wave of Wei soldiers. For many days and nights Sun Quan, Zhou Yu, Lu Xun, Sun Shang Xiang, Yuan Shao, and Yuan Xi closed themselves into the map room, laying plans for the upcoming battle. Drawing and redrawing formations, making changes to the maps when necessary as new information about the Wei force flooded in.  
  
It was at one of these many meetings that Xun first saw her. She was a vision! Her eyes were a deep blue, only seen at sea when the moon was full, her skin was as smooth and pure as jade. Needless to say he was in love, much more than the puppy love Yu teasingly called it.  
  
A full moon shown brightly in the sky, Xun could see it from where he sat in the royal gardens. Perhaps that was the reason his mind drifted from the impending battle, to the much more pleasant thoughts of love. He had already tried talking to Yu about it, but his advice wasn't at all help full. "Forget it," he said. "She's married you twit! That would pose a problem you know!"  
  
Xun grumbled to himself, what did Yu know? All he ever did was talk of burning Wei's ships, or trying to set fire to their camp. He sighed again, his eyes gaining a forlorn look to them. He'd also tried talking to Xiang about it, after all she was a woman right, she should know how he could try and gain her attention. All she suggested was giving her a shiny new sword.  
  
"I guess not all women know what it's like to be in love after all," he mused to himself watching the starts wheel over head.  
  
Just then he caught the faint strains of melody wafting over the garden's hedges. Following the sound Xun found himself peeking through a bush, having found the source of the music. It was Lady Zhen, his heart skipped frantically as if it was trying to get away. She was even more beautiful now in the moonlight. And oh her music was as exquisite as she was. He was a fool in love, but at that moment he didn't want to be anything else. Battle was something far from his mind as he sat, in the bushes, listening to her haunting song.  
  
Latter that night his luck ran out, he managed to wake up Yu as he tried to sneak back into their rooms, unfortunately Yu turned light a few lamps revealing Xun's stained and torn pants. Which lead to him forcing Xun to recount his story and then to Yu teasing him for the rest of the week. So much for being a secret admirer, hopefully Zhen or Yuan Xi hadn't found out yet he at least wanted to live long enough to get over his crush.  
  
Zhen stared up at the sky watching the stars. Everything was so peaceful at this time of night. No one running around, with arms full of maps, weapons, tools, or plates of food. No, this time of night was quiet, everyone was asleep and the only sound was the wind in the trees. She reflected back on the time since the land forces of the Wu army had arrived. Things certainly were starting to look up. Sun Quan had brought with him some of the most brilliant strategists in China. She certainly was taken aback by one young man, Lu Xun, he was handsome as he was brilliant. As a matter of fact, it was his plan that had been decided upon that afternoon. He certainly was an intriguing man, unfortunately Yuan Xi will kill him if he tries anything. She sighed, picking up her flute and began to play, only she never heard the slight rustling in the bushes, that night or any of the following nights. 


	3. Dinner and a Nap

Hey guys, here's chapter 3. Looky! This chapter's 5 pages! Go me! They're getting longer. I apologize for the goofy antics and the overall sappiness of this thing. but you have to understand the past week (well Monday to Thursday) I was working 8 hours a night (after classes) writing nothing but essays. . . . Evil essays. . . . So because of this my brain has been a bit addled. So again it's a bit goofy. And again I'm sorry.  
  
Second point, a few people seem to be a bit confused with Zhen Ji and her relation ship. So, to explain, you have to understand that I'm crazy when it comes to looking up info on characters. And thanks to this site ( and a couple of others, I learned that Zhen was married to Yuan Xi, who is the son of Yuan Shao. That is until they were killed and Cap Pi forced her to marry him. So this fic is taking place just before that event and thus diverges from there.  
  
Okay standard disclaimer. I still don't own these characters; I'm just a poor college student trying to amuse myself.  
  
Enjoy!  
Two weeks had past, and the fleet was finally nearing port. Soon that afternoon they would disembark and begin their own march to Yejun, which should take them another two days. This is why Gan Ning was closed up in his quarters fast asleep dreaming of things we can only guess. Though he was hugging what appeared to be a pillow (must be a good dream).  
  
Unfortunately his dream was not to last long. There was someone knocking at his door but Gan Ning just ignored it. Instead he rolled over and snuggled his pillow closer sinking deeper into his dream. Again the knocking came, a bit louder this time. And again he ignored it, preferring his dream to the grim reality of war. However the knocking was not to be ignored so easily, and it quickly grew to a pounding that managed to bounce the door open. In rushed one of the deck hands, looking decidedly nervous to be the one who had to wake Lord Gan Ning from his rest, but there were pressing matters at hand.  
  
Stuttering nervously, "L. . . . L. . . . Lord Gan Ning, sir"  
  
And there was no response from Gan Ning; he didn't even roll over.  
  
So again louder this time the man calls to Gan Ning, hoping to wake him easily. Of course things can never be easy when they're needed to be. So the man casts about the room looking for something to use to wake his commander up, from a distance preferably. Grabbing an empty water pitcher the man begins banging it against the heavy oak door, and accompanies this with various shouts.  
  
This seems to have had the desired effect, as Gan Ning bolts straight up, instantly awake, but by no means wide-awake or oriented. "No.No.No I wasn't in her tent! I was never near her tent! I was in my own all night long, just ask Lu Xun! Honest!" Rolling out of bed onto his hands and knees, he shakes his head, clearing away the last foggy strands of his dream. Sitting up, he looks around finding himself in his own room on his own ship, with his door open. Why was his door open? Blinking his eyes letting them focus in the new light he sees the reason, as well as the source of all the noise.  
  
"What's going on? Why did you try to scare me out of my skin?"  
  
Trembling the deck hand bows. "I am sorry milord. But you did wish to be notified if our course was changed at all."  
  
"Yes, so what has happened now?"  
  
Bowing again, still nervously trembling. "Well milord, while you were sleeping, there was a shift in the wind, it's blown us off course."  
  
"What? Off course, where are we? How far are we from our port?"  
  
"Sir, it seems we've been blown into the river system, if this wind keeps up we'll reach the Yejun Harbor within two hours." "Well this is an unexpected development. Hopefully this does not change our plans any. Tell the crew to begin making preparations for docking we'll be disembarking at Yejun."  
  
"Yes milord." The man bowed and backed his way out of the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Gan Ning yawned and continued sitting there on the floor for a few moments, he was taking in all of the ramifications of this storm. He knew Lu Xun was probably expecting something like this, the man always was. He wasn't a brilliant strategist for nothing. But the real thought that seemed to plague his mind, was the fact that his Sun Shang Xiang was there, and soon so would he.  
  
Lu Xun had been closed up in the counsel room for the past three days, surrounded by maps and documents as he tried to piece together a workable battle plan. It all hinged on one loose piece, and that was Gan Ning's fleet. The winds and seas were unpredictable and thus so was the fleet's arrival. He sat with arms crossed and his chin on his chest, to all appearances it seemed Lu Xun was hard at work. However, in reality, he was really sleeping. Foolish man that he is, he had been working day and night perfecting his plan neglecting his own needs.  
  
His ruse would have worked too, if it hadn't been for the messenger who chose that moment to barge into the counsel room. Which of course startled poor Lu Xun, who then fell over backwards out of his chair. You can't expect him to be on guard all the time after all.  
  
Scrambling he picked himself up off the floor, as well as the maps that fell with him, attempting to present as unruffled front as possible Lu Xun righted his chair and sat back down.  
  
"Now, what is the reason for this intrusion? I believe I asked not to be interrupted while I worked."  
  
"Yes, milord, I know." The messenger bowed. "Forgive me, but you did wish to be informed when Lord Gan Ning arrived."  
  
"Yes, yes, I know that. However, with these winds he should have made port this afternoon, and it will be another two days before he reaches Yejun." Lu Xun leaned back in his chair, feeling quite please with himself and his calculations.  
  
"I.I know sir, however."  
  
A laugh came from outside the door, "Don't bother trying to reason with him, once he thinks he's right it will take the sun setting in the east to change his mind." Chuckling, a man stepped in behind the messenger, the slight tinkling of bells could be heard as he moved. Lu Xun's eyes grew wide for a moment. "Now this does change things doesn't it?" He laughed and rose to greet his friend. "Though, weren't you supposed to have marched into Yejun not sail into its harbor?"  
  
Gan Ning grinned, and sat down at the table with Lu Xun. "Well that was the idea, but even you my friend can not order the winds."  
  
Lu Xun laughed and sat back down. "That is very true. I suppose I will just have to rethink our strategy."  
  
There was a laugh at the door, "You mean you had a strategy to begin with?" The laugh came again, accompanied by Sun Shang Xiang as she walked in and sat with the other two at the table, a servant following her with lunch for four.  
  
Gan Ning's head swung around at the sound of the laugh, to everyone else it appeared that he was just looking to see who was coming in. Though, Lu Xun did notice that his friend grew a bit tense when she walked in.  
  
"Very funny Xiang, you of all people should know how much work I've put into this. You have been the one making sure someone remembers to bring me something to eat every once and while."  
  
"Actually, it wasn't me." She smirked at him. "It was Zhen Ji, she seems quite interested in our master strategist's plans." She laughed.  
  
Gan Ning laughed as well, anything to break the tension he was feeling.  
  
Lu Xun was definitely surprised by that, and sat back in his chair. "I didn't realize that Lady Zhen was my benefactor, I'll have to make sure to thank her the next time I see her."  
  
"Thank me for what?"  
  
Lu Xun fell over and out of his chair for the second time that day.  
  
Gan Ning nearly fell over himself, from laughing so hard.  
  
Lu Xun was trying hard to stand up with out looking to ruffled. Gan Ning and Xiang were laughing, and Zhen Ji was sitting bewildered, watching the other three. "Did, I miss something?"  
  
Lu Xun shook his head and sat back down, trying to regain his composure. "No, no you didn't miss anything, I was just saying how I would have to thank you for being so kind as to make sure someone sent meals ever so often." He smiles nervously, trying not to look too suspicious in his admiration.  
  
"Well I wouldn't be a good hostess if I did not make sure my guests were properly taken care of. Especially since ones kind enough to help protect my home, and my lord's lands." Zhen Ji gave a gracious smile, signaling the server to begin passing out their meals.  
  
Lu Xun tired to hide his disappointment at Zhen's seeming non-intrest, choosing instead to focus on his dinner before getting back to work.  
  
Gan Ning was too busy enjoying the first real meal he'd had in what seemed like weeks. Life at sea might be all well and good, but a ship's mess couldn't hold a candle to a real meal. Of course the company on ship wasn't this nice either, but he kept that thought to himself.  
  
Sun Shang Xiang was blissfully unaware of the anything her companions were thinking; she was focused on her own dinner, and her own thoughts. She was still annoyed that her brother would allow the Pirate to lead their navy, though she had finally stopped making the boy's lives miserable. She watched him, the Pirate, out of the corner of her eye, he did seem to have a sense of humor, which would be a welcome change of pace compared to her brother and some of his advisors. And he did manage to bring the fleet to Yejun in less time than Lu Xun expected, that in it-self was quite a task. Maybe she should give him the benefit of the doubt from now on. Of course that wouldn't mean she'd let her brother off the hook just yet.  
  
Gan Ning looked up while reaching for his glass, and his heart skipped a beat. He thought, for just an instant that he had seen Xiang watching him out of the corner of her eye. Could it mean that she really didn't hate him? And that it was just her crazy handmaidens chasing him for their health?  
  
Lu Xun saw the silent exchange across from him and tried to hold back a laugh. Those two were definitely funny to watch; he just hoped he wasn't as funny to watch as well, even if Zhou Yu thought his predicament was amusing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that evening, Lu Xun was pouring over maps and books looking for any and all information he could on Yejun, the city, the fortress, and the surrounding countryside. On one of his numerous trips to the library, he stopped in the gardens where he normally listened to Zhen Ji's music, hoping to be able to just relax and let the plan form in the cool moonlight. He chose to sit near a small fountain deep in the center of the garden's hedge maze, across from the opening so he could see if anyone else came (force of habit after all). He leaned back where he sat, closing his eyes and listening to the falling water, soon he was asleep, stretched out on the bench.  
  
Zhen Ji was taking her nightly stroll through the garden, in a three days Cao Cao and the rest of the Wei army would be with in a day's march of the city. Three days, to finish and implement Lu Xun's plan.  
  
Lu Xun yawned and sat up, blinking the sleep out of his eyes he got up and started to walk back towards the map room. He was hopping to finish making his last few placements, and then he would have time for a well- earned rest. While he was walking, he heard humming coming from other side of the hedge. He smiled to himself, he would recognize that voice anywhere, it was Gan Ning humming, he seemed happy enough. Wait, make that voices, it took him a moment but he heard the other voice as well a girl's voice picking up ever so often in small talk. Lu Xun chucked to himself, seems Gan Ning's found himself some company, he only wondered if the girl's voice was that of Xiang's or not, it seemed too soft to be hers.  
  
Quietly he slipped away from the area and finally made his way into the map room, sitting down in his rather large and comfy chair. The walk, well nap, in the garden had done wonders for him and soon he was finished with his masterpiece. If all went as he planned, there was no way they could lose. If he couldn't have his dream, at least he could keep her and her home safe. Yawning, he rolled his finished plan up, and placed it into a protective case, in the morning he would present it to the rest and set things in motion. Yawning again he settled back into his chair, letting the warmth of the fire in the hearth unwind the tension in his muscles and soon he was again fast asleep finally catching up on all of the sleep he had been neglecting.  
  
Zhen was wandering the halls; she couldn't sleep, so she was looking for her flute. Maybe if she played in the garden for a bit she would feel better. So she ducked quietly into the map room, hoping not to disturb anyone who may be working at this hour. Slipping across the room she did find her flute, but she also found a sleeping Lu Xun curled up in a chair near a fireplace that had long died down. She smiled to her self; he really was a sweet man. Quietly setting down her flute, she picked up a blanket and covered him up, making sure not to wake him. Then she retrieved her flute and left the room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
Lu Xun yawned after she left; he was afraid letting her know that he was awake. He didn't want to scare her off, but her kindness only served to deepen his admiration, his love for her. He also decided not to tell Zhou Yu about this, he didn't need anymore teasing. He sighed to himself; maybe he'd talk to Gan Ning. After all, his friend was in a similar situation, only his crush wasn't already married. Again he sighed to himself, and curled back up in his chair. Hopefully his dreams would be better than reality, at least for now. 


	4. In the next dawn

Well hello all sorry for the delay but college life is getting in the way, well that and a monstrous case of writer's block. The up coming battle is giving me fits and doesn't want to be written. Originally Chapter 4 was supposed to have this battle in it. But right now for the sake of updating, I'll post what I have of chapter four and once I have time and inspiration I'll re-post the updated version. But for now I hope you can enjoy and forgive me for this short chapter.  
  
Oh yeah, and like always, I don't own any of these characters. Even though I wish I did, I'd be able to pay for college then ^_^  
Lu Xun yawned and blinked himself awake. Somewhere in the background he could hear someone calling his name.  
  
"Ah Lord Lu Xun." The servant bowed when Lu Xun's eyes turned to find him. "You requested to be summoned once the scouts returned."  
  
"What news have they to share with us?" Lu Xun asked, stretching before getting up and dressing.  
  
"I'm sorry milord, I have not been notified of the scouts' findings, however the other commanders are also being roused and summoned to the map room. I will notify them of your coming. I have also seen to it that breakfast will be sent as well so that you will not be disturbed."  
  
Lu Xun nodded his thanks as the servant bowed his way out, and finished getting ready. Soon he found himself making his way to the map room, yawning as he went. He still wasn't caught up on his sleep, thankfully he was able to persuade the Mistress of Linens to give him his own room. He told her he needed the room and privacy so that he would be able to make his plans. Of course the real reason was because he wanted away from Zhou Yu's teasing. As long as he was there, Lu Xun had no rest and no peace. Zhou Yu found it particularly funny when Xun would slip away for his evening strolls in the gardens. Of course the move to a new room hadn't stopped the teasing. No, Zhou Yu just became opportunistic in his teasing, often at the worst possible moment.  
  
Lu Xun shook his head, and began focusing his thoughts on the meeting ahead. The outcome of the scouting report would be the determining factor for which plan would be set into action. He had to be focused on that and that alone if this action was to be successful.  
Gan Ning leaned back in his chair and yawned. For once he was the first to arrive and now he remembered why he didn't like being early, it was boring. He yawned again, staring up at the ceiling, watching the reflections of candle light dance in the gilded panels. The patterns were comforting, they reminded him of moonlight on the water, and soon he was snoozing in his chair.  
  
Sun Shang Xiang smirked as she walked into the map room, she was the second one to arrive, though it appeared Gan Ning was sleeping while leaning back in his chair. It was the perfect set up; she quietly crept up behind her oblivious target and carefully drew out a feather from his headband. Ever so gently she tickled the end of his nose, holding back a giggle as his nose scrunched up and his eyes fluttered open.  
  
Startled, Gan Ning tried to sit up, but only managed to fall in a heap at Xiang's feet. He rubbed his eyes and looked up to find who his attacker was. Finding Xiang he smiled and stood up and righted his chair, offering it to her before sitting down in another next to her.  
  
"You seem to be in a cheerful mood this morning." He smiles, putting the feather back where it belonged.  
  
"I suppose so, but then again any day I can leave the girls behind is a good day. I'm sure you'd agree." Her smile changed to a smirk when she saw the slight rosy color in his cheeks.  
  
Gan Ning's retort was cut short as other members of the council began to filter in. He was thankful that his "blush" had faded, he didn't need Zhou Yu teasing him as well.  
  
Soon Lu Xun had joined the others, and once all of the council members had gathered he began the meeting. He recounted to them the scouts' report, informing them that Cao Cao and the rest of the Wei force had begun its march into the boundaries set by the original plan. Next, he set about informing each commander his or her part in the play he has so painstakingly constructed.  
  
"Yuan Xi, Zhen Ji, Zhou Yu, and Huang Gai will take up the central position marching forward to meet the Wei force head on with in the valley." The mentioned officers nodded their understanding before he continued. "Myself, Taishi Ci, and Xu Sheng shall take the valley's right wall, while Lu Meng, Sun Ce, and Sun Jian shall take the left." Again, the mentioned officers nodded their understanding and agreement before he moved on. "As I'm sure you all have seen our object is quite clear, in order to keep the Wei from escaping, Gan Ning will take his fleet further up the river, disembarking and then marching upon the unguarded rear of the Wei army. Sun Shang Xiang, Da Qiao, and Xiao Qiao will accompany him. We will trap Cao Cao and his army between the hammer and the anvil. Yuan Shao and Sun Quan shall be in charge of our reinforcements, if anything goes wrong we will fall back to the city's fortifications. From here we can with stand any siege."  
  
With that, the meeting was over, each officer took a copy of the valley's map, then headed off to make their own preparations for the coming battle. The march would begin early the next morning.  
  
As the others left, Lu Xun pulled Xu Sheng and Zhou Fang to the side. "How are the preparations going? Will there be any need for delay?"  
  
"No milord," Xu Sheng held back a smirk. "We finished building last night, all the fortifications are in place. The Wei will not know what to expect."  
  
Lu Xun nodded his approval and turned to Zhou Fang. "And you? Will your men be in position?"  
  
Zhou Fang nodded, "Of course milord, as soon as I take my leave I will be sending riders out to make the final positions. The Wei will have no idea."  
  
Again Lu Xun nodded his approval and turned to collect the last of his notes, as the two men left to set the last pieces of the puzzle into place.  
The next morning dawned deceptively clear and bright, with no sign of the storm gathering on the horizon. Just past the mountainous ridges (the city's first line of defense) the army Wei begins to amass its forces, oblivious to the fate this day holds for them. 


End file.
